rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Events of '87
Overview The year is 1987, two children are going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, when something happens. Characters Y-Tiger Ruthen Sorrie - Child version FroZenHyBrid Amagumo Tyon - Child version Part 1 -Before the party- A young Amagumo is walking home, he's looking forward to getting there before dark. A 6 year old Ruthen walk solo to a poor looking house, the roof had slightly cave in as she looks at it. She then later look down to see a nicely clean mail. "Huh?" She pick it up carefully, seeing it was from a girl name Rachel, who was well known at her school. "Why...?" She open it up to see it was a birthday invite, first she ever had. "..." She glance up to her home, before making haste towards the huge building known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."..." Amagumo walks past her. "Hello." Ruthen was a bit startled, hugging the invite card close to her as she didn't know Amagumo all that well. "He-Hello... I-I... Really ne-need to go... Um..." She shyly look at him before glancing to the big building almost all children's dreams and hopes to be at. "What?" "I-I'm going... To a Party... Being held at..." Ruthen couldn't say it, frowning as she slightly try to hide herself behind the card. "...Rachel... Invited me... To her Birthday party..." "Where?" He looks at her. She glance to Freddy's Frazbear Pizzeria and points towards it in silences. "..." "There? B-But they have the animatronics." "But, the Animatronics are friendly... Or, at lest they are in my opinion..." She slightly mutter, glancing away. "But, they are not trying to harm anyone..." She looks at Freddy's Frazbear pizzera. "Beside... This is my... First Birthday... Party..." "Oh." Ruthen nods quietly, hiding behind the birthday invite card slightly. "..." "Well, uh..I got the same invitation.." He shows her. "O-Oh... We-We can go together... I-I will ma-make sure you-your away from the an-animat-animatronics..." She shutters a bit due to being shy and normally quiet. "S-Sure." He scratches his head. Ruthen nods, slowly walking to Freddy Frazbear pizzeria. He follows her, but not before sending a message to his family that he was going to the party he was invited to. Ruthen walks, getting to the doors of the pizzeria. "..." He opens a door for her. "A-Ah... Th-Thank you..." She quietly walks into the pizzeria, looking around as she was taking in the events going on. It was very lively for being early from birthday party time. "..." She seem to hug the card close to herself, feeling frighten. "..." Amagumo is staring at the animatronics in fear, his eyes wide. The animatronics seem to stay at the stage. Ruthen gently grip his shirt to ensure him she was there. "Ssh..." Her left eye goes back to golden yellow. "..." She gently pulls him towards a table far from the stage and close to a corner, all to themselves it seems. "... The birthday party hasn't started yet..." She frowns a little, looking towards the stage. "I wonder if Foxy is going to be on stage..." She looks at Amagumo. "You... Don't have to sit next to me i-if you don't want to..." "You're the only one I'm talkin to. So, I don't know why I can't." "O-Oh... Um... Okay..." Ruthen said, sitting at the table she pick for them, she stares at the stage. "... Why... Do you not like Animatronics? I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just... Curious you can say..." "Oh! Um..Don't laugh, but I'm not very brave.." He looks at Pirate's Cove. "Hey does Foxy come on that one?" "That's okay... I-I'm not very brave myself..." She looks to the Pirate's Cove and smiles a little. "Yea... Foxy comes from there, out of all the animatronics... His my favorite..." She glance towards the stage Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were at. The three were talking to children from the stage, she then return her gaze to the Pirate's Cover. "For a Pirate character, Foxy is the most friendliest to me..." She sighs softly. "When does he come out?" She points towards where the ship that is next to the stage of Pirate cove. "There, out of that ship." She smiles a bit. "Been a while since I seen him..." "I meant, WHEN he comes out." "Oh... Erm... After Freddy and his friends finish playing the Birthday song, Freddy will go to Foxy's stage and call out for him. I always call out for Foxy along with Freddy, since I am always happy to see Foxy... Even when people say Foxy isn't really... Child friendly, whatever that means." "Oh. So we just gotta wait for Freddy to get him?" Ruthen smiles a little. "Normally Foxy tells Freddy to return to his band stage once Foxy comes out. So, I'm waiting till he appears... I just hope no one bullies him like they bully me..." She frowns a little at the thought. "I'm sure they won't." "If you say so..." Ruthen said slightly softly. Then all the children started sitting at the tables once they heard Freddy's Voice. "It's starting..." Part 2.1 -Birthday starting 'Freddy singing'- Freddy stands on the stage with his mic, waving his hand. "He▒║ Hellφ kids!" Ruthen listen, but glance towards the Pirate Cove. "..." Amagumo hides behind Ruthen. Ruthen ensure Amagumo was safe, since they were no where close to Freddy's Stage. "..." "Having a go⫼▒⪡ᾙἕ∕ᵽ ᵚᶚ⪢▒⫼ good time!? I hope so!" Freddy gives a robot chuckle. "It's some⫼▒〖қЗ҂ẛ ᵺᵨᵚ͠‒ ṣᵿᶘϠϭɼ〗▒⫼ Someone's Birthday today!" Ruthen's ear twitched. "Mm... They need to clean up his voice box..." Amagumo frowns. "It sounded more like "Help Me".." He continues hiding. "That's why it freaks me out..these things glitch out all the time I hear.." Ruthen glance to him. "I guess I'm not the only one who hear these strange... glitches..." She glance towards Freddy as he kept talking while Bonnie and Chica gotten onto the stage. "The last part... It is... Not normal... When Freddy says 'Someone'... The first 'some' had something dark to it..." "Y-Yeah..when's he gonna signal Foxy?" "After they sing..." She gotten muffles out of her small bag, two in fact. "Here..." She hands one to him. "Their singing is slightly annoying..." "Thanks." He puts the headphones on. "Your welcome." She puts hers one, they can't hear the singing, but once it Ends Freddy goes to the Pirate Cove's stage. Ruthen's eyes seem to light up a bit as she takes the headphones off. "!!" Part 2.2 -Foxy's appearances- Freddy laughs a bit. "Here is Pirate Cove Children, let's call out foxy! Foxy!" Ruthen called out as well."Foxy!" Amagumo takes his headphones off and looks at everyone. "Is he comi-" His question is cut short as the curtains open and Foxy steps forward. "Ahoy there!" Ruthen gasps happily, looking up at Foxy. Freddy chuckles. "Here is Foxy Kids!" "Ahoy there mateys! How are all of ye today?" "Go-Good Foxy." She smiles brightly, more closer to Foxy's Stage as she looks up at him. Freddy grins. "I best be returning to my stage, have a good time kids!" He starts heading towards his stage once more. Foxy looks at Ruthen. "Well if it ain't me first mate Ruthen, how ye be lass?" Amagumo stares at all of the animatronics in fear. Ruthen smiles happily. "I'm doing well, Foxy!" She then looks at Amagumo and notice he was frighten. "Relax..." She goes and carefully touches his arm. "It's okay, it's only Foxy, Foxy won't hurt you." "Oh? Who be this lad ye got here Ruthen?" Amagumo hides behind her, as Foxy says this. Ruthen smiles a bit, looking up at Foxy. "His a new friend, he is easily scared." She frowns a little. "I don't want him to be frighten of you, Foxy." "Ah I see, well there lad, I ain't nothin to be afraid of. So don't ye worry and have a fun time here at Freddy's!" Amagumo looks at him, eyes wide. Ruthen smiles brightly, going over to Foxy and gives him a gently hug. "I'm so happy to see you again Foxy!" She lets go of him and looks up at him. "How have you been, Foxy?" "I've been good lass." "That's good to hear. They are treating you well, right?" She sounded a little worry for Foxy, looking up at him. "Ay that they do lass, they've been makin sure ol' Foxy continues to entertain children for a long time." Ruthen relaxes, smiling brightly. "That's good to hear, Foxy. I was starting to worry they weren't treating you very well." She looks to Amagumo. "See, Foxy isn't scary at all. His my only friend till I met you." "O-Oh." Amagumo walks out from behind her. Ruthen looks at Foxy, smiles. "So, what games do we get to play this time, Foxy?" "What do ye wish to play Ruthen?" Amagumo watches the two talk. Ruthen smiles brightly. "Maybe we can play find the secret treasure or maybe do ship sailing!"She smiles happily at Foxy, smiling brightly before looking at Amagumo. "What do you say?" Amagumo nods. "S-Sure." Ruthen smiles brightly at Foxy. "So, which one Foxy? Treasure hunting or Ship sailing!?" She was really happy talking with Foxy. "I bet, treasure hunting would be a fun game to play." Foxy looks at Ruthen. Ruthen smiles brightly, nodding. "Yea! An amazing adventure for Pirates too!" She hugs Foxy, smiling brightly. A older female was watching them from a far, but smirking a bit to herself. She was a bob catthe aggressive side, it fits, and closest friends to Rachel- but the number one bully of Ruthen. Amagumo looks around before his eyes settle on the bobcat. "...?" Ruthen was too busy chatting with Foxy to know anything else around her. The bobcat female looks right back at Amagumo, slyly smirking. Lena was her name, her golden eyes looking at him before looking back at Ruthen and Foxy, as if thinking... Waiting... Amagumo frowns, before looking at Ruthen and Foxy. Ruthen giggles happily at some of Foxy's pirate jokes, smiling brightly but the voice of the bobcat spoke stop her completely. "Hey, Machine Freak~!" Lena said, snickering as she starts walking towards them. Ruthen frowns, her left eye changing to red slowly as she hugs closer to Foxy suddenly, as if Foxy was her protector. "..." Foxy looks at Lena. "Oh ahoy there lass, what be ye name?" Lena lifted an eyebrow at Foxy. "Oh, My name is Lena dear sir, don't mind me." She slyly smirks at Ruthen, which cause Ruthen to shiver and hugs closer to Foxy's left arm. "Are ye sure? Ye be scarin me first mate here." "Oh, Am I~" She smirks slightly. "That's sad, I just wanted to say hello." She looks at Ruthen, but then chuckles under her breathe. Ruthen hugs Foxy's left arm even more, letting her bangs cover her eyes slightly. "..." Amagumo pokes Lena. Lena suddenly glared at Amagumo. "What do you want, Brat?" Ruthen tenses, but her left eye changed to orange. "Don't call him a brat!" She suddenly snapped at Lena, still close to Foxy. "You can't push me nor Amagumo around in this place, your not allow to." Lena smirks at Ruthen, narrowing her eyes. "Really? And what is your little Foxy going to do to me?" Ruthen seem really worry, looking up at Foxy. He's staring at Lena. Amagumo looks at Foxy. "Uh.." Ruthen felt a strange aura coming off of Foxy, her eyes suddenly looke at Amagumo. "Amagumo, Get the headphones on and cover your eyes, Quick!" She suddenly said in a rather worry, and concern tone. Lena seem a bit confuse in what was going on, but smirks at Foxy. "The little Foxy isn't doing anything? You won't harm me because I'm a kid." She said in a mocking tone. Part 2.3 -The Bite- Amagumo does as she says and covers his eyes. Foxy opens his mouth, but what comes out will scare Ruthen. "SKREEEEEEEEEE!" Ruthen gasped in shock, falling back, which was behind Foxy and she lands on her butt. "!!" Lena was startled, confuse before, with sudden movement, Foxy had bitten into the front of her head. "!!-" Once Foxy's sharp teeth pull away from Lena's front head; Lena falls almost lifeless onto the ground and the whole pizzeria was screaming and frighten of what happen. Some of the employers started getting everyone out, Amagumo was pulled away and out of the building. Ruthen, completely shock and looking up at Foxy with small tears, wasn't scared of Foxy... She was frighten of what the people would do to him now., no one could really reach for her since she was behind Foxy. "Foxy..." She softly said, tears forming even more and running down her cheeks. His jaw looks to be broken, but his eyes flicker as though he's blinking. He looks around before staring at Ruthen. Ruthen shakily gets up, but walks towards him carefully before hugging him, sniffling. "Oh Foxy... You didn't mean it... You don't need to say anything, Foxy... I know you didn't mean to do it..." She whispers to him while she sniffles, not wanting to let go of Foxy. The guards finally gotten Lena out of the building and to a nearby hospital as quickly as they could. "''Yargh..I be sorry.." ''His voice comes out scratchy and faint. She looks up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Let's sit you down, Foxy... To clean and fix you up once more, Foxy." She sniffles. "I don't want them to take you away from me, Foxy..." She gently hold his left hand, as it wasn't the hook. She holds it gently and caring as she leads hm to a sit made for him. Foxy looks at her. She gotten some napkins and a screwdriver from a nearby toolbox, her very own toolbox she would bring to help fix whatever Foxy needed fix. She goes over and starts wiping the blood away with the napkins, humming softly to him a sweet tune, she finishes cleaning the mess off of him and starts fixing his broken jaw gently, frowning as she didn't want Foxy to be taken away from her. "..." Ruthen fixs Foxy's jaw. She then hugs him close, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you... Foxy... For trying to stop her... Even through it didn't go the way you wanted it to..." Hugging him still, sniffling a bit. "Ye be welcome lass.." Ruthen pulls away from him a little, she gently put her forehead on his chest. "Your a real friend to me, Foxy... And a Real Pirate, like always." She smiles a bit. "Thank ye lass." "Your welcome, Foxy." She sits right next to him, hugging him. The sounds of footsteps were coming towards the curtains that foxy and her were behind. She hugs closer to Foxy, not wanting to be away from him at all. "Looks like they're comin to get ye lass." She hugs closer to him. "I don't want them to take me away... I want to be here with you, Foxy..." She frowns. "They won't understand that you didn't mean it, Foxy..." "Aye that they won't. But to them I just had a glitch." She frowns, looking up at him. "I fear they will lock you away, Foxy... I don't want that, Foxy... Not for you..." She hugs closer to him, her face on his chest. "You were my first real friend... And my only Friend I ever wanted... I don't want them to take you away, Foxy... I would be alone once they take you..." "Yarr..don't be sad lass, even if ye don't see me again, you'll always be me first mate." He pats her head. Ruthen started tearing up when hearing that, hugging close to him and softly sniffling. "Foxy..." The footsteps finally stops in front of the curtains. Voices could be heard. "One of the kids said there is still a girl here, and so far this is the only place we haven't check." A male voice had spoken, sounded older. "Yea, hope the kid is here, or we're in trouble." A slightly younger male voice spoke. "G'bye Ruthen." Ruthen started crying softly, hugging close to foxy, not wanting to leave him. Two employes open he curtains to see the site, they seem highly concern for Ruthen's safety. Ruthen sniffles and crying softly till they carefully remove her of Foxy, even through she struggled. She was pulled away quickly from Foxy's sight, her crying still heard. Foxy looks down. "..." The manager, around his 50s, sighs as he was watching a far. "Sad... Huh..." He suddenly spoke, going to Foxy. The manager love all the animatroics as living beings, they were the reason they were the way they were. "Don't worry old Foxy, We'll see about trying to fix the glitch... I hate to see something like that..." He stands next to Foxy, patting his shoulder a bit. "The girl has a thing for knowing machines feelings..." He gives a small smile. "Reminds me of myself when I was younger." "Aye thar she does cap'n." The Manager smiles at Foxy. "Foxy, the others may not understand, but I know you try to do good." He then goes to the Toolbox Ruthen had left behind. "If we can't get you to be public accepted again, I'm sure I can let her sneak in once more to see you by herself, Foxy." He looks to Foxy and smiles. "Let's see about getting you fix first, she did a pretty go job on fixing your Jaw." "That she did." The Manager smiles. "When she gets old enough to work, I want to hire her as you personality repairer." He kneels down in front of Foxy. "How does that sound, Foxy? If we can get you running perfectly and to have the public know you are safe once more... I will hope this place keeps running once she hits 18." He grins happily. "I'm sure she would love to take on the job, to be close to her friend everyday." "Thank ye cap'n. I'm sure she'd love it too." The Manager smiles. "I don't want you to stop being in the show, Foxy. So, I will do everything I can to bring you back into the light of good to the people. For the girl's sake." He carefully pet Foxy's head. "It's time for you to go to sleep, hopefully in the morning, everything will be back to like it was before." He smiles. "Yes cap'n." The Manager smiles one last time before turning Foxy off. "Night Foxy... And Give me good luck to try and save you... For both my sake and hers..." He closes the curtain and puts the 'out-of-order' sign for the time being. "G'night..and good luck." Foxy shuts off. Part 3 - Lonely Ruthen - Ruthen sat in front of Freddy Frazbear pizzeria, alone, crying against her knees as she hugs her legs to her. Amagumo walks up to her. "Are...are you alright?" Ruthen sniffles, crying softly. "No... Their going to take Foxy away... I don't want Foxy to be gone..." Her face still bury deep against her knees, her skirt was wet with tears. Amagumo sits next to her. "Hey come on, they won't. They should've seen her bullying you and realize that he was about to defend you." Ruthen sniffles, tears running down her cheeks as she looks to him, her eyes slightly red from crying. "Y-yo-Your the only one... Who agrees with me..." She sniffles, frowning. "I-I... Hope the Ma-Mana-Manager doesn't lo-lock him away..." She sniffles, frowning. ".." Amagumo shrugs. Ruthen sniffles, hugging her legs. "I don't know... What I would be without Foxy..." "I don't know. But hey, way I think about it. Would Foxy want to see you upset?" "N-No..." She sniffles, wiping her tears. "H-He wouldn't..." She sniffles a little, drying up her tears. "Then don't cry for his sake. It'd only make him feel worse if you were crying because of him." She sniffles a bit, looking down at the ground. "Your right... I'm not making him feel any better in crying..." She sighs, standing up carefully. "I just... I guess I really just don't want to lose him... He was the closest thing as a friend I had for the first time..." He stands up with her. "Well you have a new friend." Ruthen looks at him, making sure no tears were left. "Thank you... Amagumo..." She smiles a bit. "Welcome." Ruthen looks up at the building. "One day... I will get to work here... I know it..." She looks at Amagumo. "Let's go walk home..." "Sure. I'll work with you too if you want." Ruthen smiles. "Then... Let's make a pinky Promise..." She holds her pinky out.*Promise that we will work together at this place when we're both old enough.*She smiles.*So we both can see at lest Foxy. He holds his pinky out. "I pinky promise." Ruthen smiles as she wrap her pinky with his before taking their pinkies away from each other. "Thanks again, Amagumo." "You're welcome Ruthen." "Well... I guess we both should go home." She says, looking at him. "Yeah." He hugs her before letting go. "See ya Ruthen." She nods. "See you later, Amagumo..." He starts walking home. She starts walking home after giving Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria one last look. (I really don't know what else to type...)